


That Gryffindor Girl

by exosecretlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosecretlove/pseuds/exosecretlove
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, home to all the young aspiring witches and wizards who exceed in academics and talents. It is known for their fine professors and headmaster, they're magnificent castle, and of course the students. Enter Jieun Song (You), the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore's closest friend Junhyung Song, comes in during her third year. She was a very special lady, Professor Dumbledore knew. A female version of his old student, Mister Harry Potter, he said. She was made to do incredible things.You were known for your goddess like beauty and excellent grades. All of the professors praise you, female students envy and look up to you and of course many male students admire you. Not only have you caught the attention of many, you have caught the interest of the 9 famous students under each of the other houses. It was now your fourth year. And the 9 males were determined to call this certain Gryffindor girl as theirs.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, EXO Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), EXO Ensemble/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Meet the Characters!

**Characters Info:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Name : **Jieun Song (You) **  
Birthdate :** July 18th **  
Year :** 4th **  
House :** Gryffindor **  
Fact :** Gryffindor's Goddess / Top Student / Best Friends with Jennie, Taeyeon & Irene  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Name :** Minseok Kim ( Xiumin )  
 **Birthdate :** March 26th  
 **Year :** 6th   
**House :** Ravenclaw   
**Fact :** Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain / Eldest of the Kim Trio   
  
  
  
  
  
**Name :** Junmyeon Kim ( Suho )   
**Birthdate :** May 22nd   
**Year :** 6th   
**House :** Ravenclaw   
**Fact :** Ravenclaw Prefect / Second Eldest of the Kim Trio   
  
  
  
  
  
**Name :** Yixing Zhang ( Lay )   
**Birthdate :** October 7th   
**Year :** 6th   
**House :** Hufflepuff  
 **Fact :** Hufflepuff's Flower Boy / Bestfriends with Baek & Kai   
  
  
  
  
  
**Name :** Baekhyun Byun   
**Birthdate :** May 6th   
**Year :** 5th   
**House :** Hufflepuff  
 **Fact :** Hufflepuff's Troublemaker / Bestfriends with Lay & Kai   
  
  
  
  
  
**Name :** Jongdae Kim ( Chen )  
 **Birthdate :** September 21st   
**Year :** 5th   
**House :** Ravenclaw   
**Fact :** Ravenclaw Choir Member / Youngest of the Kim Trio  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Name :** Chanyeol Park   
**Birthdate :** November 27th  
 **Year :** 5th   
**House :** Slytherin   
**Fact :** Slytherin's Seeker / Childhood Friends with Kyungsoo & Sehun  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Name :** Kyungsoo Do ( D.O )   
**Birthdate :** January 12th  
 **Year :** 5th   
**House :** Slytherin  
 **Fact :** The Cold Prefect of Slytherin / Childhood friends with Yeol & Sehun  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Name :** Jongin Kim ( Kai )   
**Birthdate :** January 14th   
**Year :** 4th   
**House :** Hufflepuff  
 **Fact :** Huffle Hottie / Best friends with Lay & Baek  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Name :** Sehun Oh   
**Birthdate :** April 12th   
**Year :** 4th  
 **House :** Slytherin  
 **Fact :** Slytherin Bad Boy / Childhood friends with Yeol & Soo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
**


	2. 001.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new school year at Hogwarts!

  


* * *

  
  
It was always busy in Kings Cross Station. The sound of train whistles and the loud screaming of the conductors was something he was used to. The male sighs while pushing his trolley towards a specific pillar in platform 9 and 10. His mother pats him on his back with a smile before he runs towards the pillar. He grins getting past the barrier, looking up to find platform 9 3⁄4 winking back at him. He lets his parents guide him towards the loading station of the Hogwarts Express where he sees a lot of familiar faces.   
  
  
"Hyung!"   
  
  
He turns at the sound of his best friend's voice. "Jongdae-yah!" He laughs as the younger jumps at him, hugging him tightly.   
  
  
Jongdae grins while looking at the older before bowing politely to the other's parents. He turns back to his hyung, grinning widely. "Look at you! I haven't seen you for three months and you're already getting buffer, hyung!"   
  
  
Minseok grins back while puffing his chest out playfully. "Gotta be fit, Dae.. Quidditch season is near and I'm aiming for the championships again."   
  
  
The younger rolls his eyes and walks towards the loading area of the train with him, both of their parents trailing behind them as they make small talk. "Of course.. Gotta beat Slytherin again, knowing how competitive they can be, especially Chanyeol Park."   
  
  
The two Ravenclaw boys then turn to their parents who bid them goodbye once it was time to board the train. They quickly get in, rushing to grab an empty cabin. Luckily, they find an empty one. They settle in, placing their backpacks on the overhead compartment before plopping down as they begin to talk about their summer.   
  
  
"I swear! It was wicked, hyung! The dragons were something else!"   
  
  
Minseok laughs listening to the younger's story before looking to the side as their cabin's door slides open revealing their other best mate. Junmyeon pants softly while slumping down on the seat next to Jongdae.   
  
  
"What happened to you?" Minseok asks with a grin.   
  
  
"Mum took a wrong turn and almost made me miss the train." The prefect grumbles while leaning his head on Jongdae's shoulder. He smiles a bit. "It's good to see you guys.. I missed you."   
  
  
Jongdae chuckles and pats the male on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around him. "Good to see you too, Myeon hyung. It wouldn't be the same if we were missing the third of the Kim Trio." He says teasingly.   
  
  
The Kim Trio, that was what the female population in Hogwarts called them. They had it all, the looks, the brains and the talent of course. And a plus was the three were in the same house with the same surname. It started with Minseok and Junmyeon. The two met eachother on their first year in Hogwarts. They shared the same train cabin and instantly clicked. When it was time for the sorting ceremony, the two were absolutely elated to find out they were in the same house. Jongdae came in next, when the two were second years. The younger would trail behind the two and follow them everywhere. The two were very fond of him and took him into their little group making them the Kim Trio.   
  
  
They were an inseperable group.   
  
  
"Man, I heard that a lot of freshmans are coming in this year. The castle is gonna be packed with 14 year olds!" Jongdae says while munching on some kettle corn. The trolly had just rolled by and the three just had to grab some sweets. It was sort of a tradition.   
  
  
"More headaches for me to handle.. hopefully, the ones coming into our house are tolerable." Junmyeon sighs, biting on a rope of liquorice.   
  
  
Minseok was about to talk when he heard hollering down the aisle. He looks towards the door to see Baekhyun Byun running past with a bunch of candy in his hands and after him was the poor trolly lady yelling at him. He shakes his head, frowning. "Hopefully their not like that Byun kid from Hufflepuff." He says.   
  
  
The other two nod along with the elder. Jongdae frowns. "That guy is in my year but I swear he's like an annoying first year asking for attention! He won't shut up in class and he always tries to butt in whenever I try to talk to Jieun!"   
  
  
The two elders look at the youngest at the mention of the name.   
  
  
"You mean Jieun Song? Junhyung Song's granddaughter, Jieun?" Junmyeon asks while sitting up in his seat.   
  


"The Gryffindor girl?" Minseok butts in.  
  
  
Jongdae nods before sighing dreamily at the thought of you. "Yeah. She was in a couple of my classes last year."   
  
  
Minseok hums while leaning back on his seat. "She was in a couple of mine and Jun's too. She's really smart."   
  
  
There was no denying that the Kim Trio were intrigued by you. You were so different from others. You basically had an aura around you that made you look like you fell from heaven. When you had first transfered last year, the moment you walked through the doors of the Great Hall all eyes were on you. Professor Dumbledore introduced you and even did the honors of placing the sorting hat on you. It was a shame that you were put in Gryffindor. The Kim Trio watched you from a far. And you really were magical. Everything about you was perfect to them. So it was no denying their crush towards you.  
  
  
The three kept no secrets to one another, so it was surprising when they all blurted out at the same time--   
  
  
"I like her."   
  
  
The three eyes widen as they look at each other. "You like her?"   
  
  
Junmyeon shakes his head as he looks at the two. "Wait-- so we all like her. Like, like like her?"   
  
  
The other two nod, their eyes still wide. Who knew they would like the same girl?  
  
  
"So what now?" Jongdae asks with a small pout. "I really don't wanna fight with you guys over this, but at the same time.. I really do like her-"   
  
  
"I mean... we can share-"   
  
  
"Minseok!" Junmyeon scold while smacking the elder.   
  
  
"Ow! Shit! I didn't mean it in that way, Jun! I'm not specifying her as an object! I just mean... we all don't wanna fight and we all like her." He explains. "We're practically like brothers and poly relationships aren't really uncommon in the wizarding world. I mean my aunt has seven husbands. What I'm trying to say is.. why don't we win her affections together?"   
  
  
Junmyeon and Jongdae look at the elder then at each other before smiling. "That sounds great. I like it! I mean I have no problem sharing her affections, especially if its you guys." Jongdae says.   
  
  
The door suddenly slides open. The three look up to find you looking at them with your sparkling doe eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought this was my cabin-" You say, blushing in embarrassment as you bow towards them in apology.   
  
  
Minseok stops gaping like a fish before flushing a bit as you set your eyes on him once he cleared his throat. "It's okay, Jieun. You meant no harm."   
  
  
"Still, I'm sorry for intruding. I really thought this was the cabin I was in earlier. " You smile at them causing them to flush at how pretty you looked. "Anyways.. I should get going Jennie is probably wondering where I am. See you around, sunbaes." You say before closing the door as you left down the aisle.   
  
  
The three kept their eyes on the spot you were just in earlier before looking at eachother. In that moment, they knew they wanted you to be their girlfriend. And they were willing to work for it.   
  
  
"So we're really doing this? We're going to court her and work for her affections?" Junmyeon asks the two.   
  
  
Minseok nods seriously, his lips curling into a charming smile. "Definitely."   
  
  
While the three were talking, they didn't notice a male standing right outside their door. Chanyeol hands tighten around the bottle he was holding from the Ravenclaws' words. Seems like he and his friends weren't the only one trying to win your affections. He stomps down the aisle towards his cabin.  
  
  
Kyungsoo looks up from his book as Chanyeol slams the door shut behind him causing the cabin to shake. "What's your problem?" He asks, raising a brow at his friend.   
  
  
"I overheard Kim talking about Jieun. "   
  
  
Sehun pauses from twirling his wand around to look at the giant. "What did he say?"  
  
  
The giant grumbles. "They're planning on wooing her.. Our girl."   
  
  
Kyungsoo places his book down and frowns. "Are you sure its the same Jieun?"   
  
  
"I'm sure!! There's only one Jieun Song in Hogwarts, Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol growls. "That Kim! First, he takes the Quidditch title from me! Now he's trying to steal the girl I like!"   
  
  
"The girl WE like, hyung." Sehun rephrases while frowning. "What are we gonna do? Even those annoying Hufflepuff brats, Jongin and his friends are planning to court her as well! Now, even those Ravenclaws join in! The Kim Trio are known to be charming!"   
  
  
Kyungsoo shakes his head, smirking as he relaxes in his seat. "But they aren't cunning as us Slytherins, are they? You guys have nothing to worry about... We'll definitely be the ones to win her heart. Those two houses don't know who they're messing with."   
  
  
  
Chanyeol and Sehun look at their friend before nodding as they too, smirk.  
  
  
Kyungsoo's right. They don't know the power Slytherins have.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Finally!" Taeyeon beams as she hops off the carriage as they arrive at the castle. You look up at the beautiful work of art that you call your school. Your home. Your parents went here when they were your age. Even your grandfather did as well.  
  
  
Your grandfather, Junhyung Song was an amazing wizard. His power was immense. Witches and wizards around the globe knew him for the ability and  
power he holds. Many were after it as well. The reason why your grandfather transfered you to Hogswarts last year was to protect you. You were his heir and when the time comes for when he passes all of his power will be yours. It made you a threat to other greedy wizards.   
  
  
Professor Dumbledore kept his word to your grandfather and promised to protect you. Hogwarts was a great place to learn magic, you could learn how to defend yourself here. You missed your grandfather. He's all alone in his house without you to care for him. Your parents died when you were seven, your grandfather was the only family you had left in this world.   
  
  
You sigh and try to unload your luggage from the carriage but it wouldn't budge. You knew you shouldn't have packed too many clothes! You groan softly as you continue to pull on the heavy baggage. A hand suddenly comes in, pulling your heavy bag down for you. You look up to find Jongin Kim of Hufflepuff. You blush at the charming smile he sends you before bowing your head politely, fiddling with the material of your robes. "Thank you, Jongin.."   
  
  
Jongin smiles even more, loving how cute you are with your pink cheeks. You were the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on. Hopefully he would have you in his classes this year again. "You're welcome, Jieun. Let me help you bring it inside."   
  
  
"No! It's okay! I don't wanna be a burden. Plus, you have your own bag to carry."   
  
  
"I insist.. this is too heavy for you." Jongin says softly.   
  
  
You smile and nod, thanking him again before glancing behind him to see Jennie and Taeyeon wiggling their brows at you. You narrow your eyes at them making hand gestures for them to cut it out, but immediately stop as Jongin looks at you again.   
  
  
"Shall we?"   
  
  
"NINI! Wait up!!"   
  
  
You both turn around to find Baekhyun barreling your way with Yixing walking after him. He stops in front the two of you, eyes sparkling as he sees you. "Oh! Hi Jieun." He greets with a charming smile.   
  
  
"Hello, Baekhyun sunbae, Yixing sunbae." You greet back with a shy smile.   
  
  
"I told you to call me just Baekhyun before.. sunbae is too formal for me."   
  
  
Yixing smiles, showcasing his dimples. "Just Yixing or Lay is fine with me too, Jieun."  
  
  
You blush and nod. "Ah, yeah. Sorry, I'm just not used to that kind of thing."   
  
  
"It's okay!" Baekhyun beams before looking at Jongin, who was clearly glaring at him. Jongin and Lay had agreed they would all get time with you! But Baekhyun clearly wasn't sticking to the plan! The three friends had realise their feelings for you and agreed to pursue you together. The Hufflepuff trio were determined as well. They weren't exactly aware of the other two houses they were against though.   
  
  
Jongin shakes his head before leading you up the stairs with both of your luggages in his hands. Baekhyun was busy talking with you, asking how your summer was when he notices the younger carrying the bags.   
  
  
"Oh, Nini! Take mine too!" He says, throwing his luggage over to Jongin who nearly tumbles over from the weight.   
  
  
You gasp as you were quick to steady him along with Yixing. "Are you okay? I can take my bag if it's too much for you."   
  
  
"No-- It's fine." Jongin smiles at you before narrowing his over at Baekhyun who was winking at him playfully. He throws the older's bag over to him making him yelp.   
  
  
The four continue their way up to the entrance, placing the bags with the others in the main hall. You turn to the three, smiling so prettily causing them to blush. "Thank you again for helping with my luggage, Jongin. And it was good seeing you Yixing and Baekhyun. See you guys around!" You say before running towards the entrance of the Great Hall where your friends were waiting.   
  
  
The Hufflepuff trio smile dopily after you before grinning at eachother until someone suddenly bumps into them. Sehun purposely bumps into Jongin, after seeing the whole scene of you all. The Slytherin boy sneers at them. "Watch where you're going, Kim."   
  
  
Jongin glares at him, hissing. "If I'm not mistaken you were the one who bumped into me, Oh."   
  
  
"Either way. You were in my way." Sehun snaps back until Kyungsoo places a hand on his shoulder, eyes glaring at each of the Hufflepuff boys.   
  
  
"Let's go, Sehun. They aren't worth our time. And you three should be inside now. Headmaster is starting the sorting ceremony for the freshmans." The Slytherin Prefect says before walking into Great Hall, Chanyeol and Sehun trailing after him.   
  
  
Yixing frowns. "I swear that Kyungsoo Do is abusing his title as a prefect!" He huffs cutely.   
  
  
"Who cares about them... Let's just enjoy another year!" Baekhyun scrunches his nose and wraps his arms around them as they walk into the Great Hall.   
  
  
They were indeed going to enjoy another year but this time they wanted to enjoy this year with you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hopefully as their girlfriend.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: lots of mischief, magic and fluff moments are coming up next! comment on what you think so far!!
> 
> xoxo rin


	3. 002.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's only the first week back and drama is brewing..

  


* * *

  
  
  
"So mind telling me why the Huffle Hotties were helping you with your luggage yesterday?" Jennie mentions as you were all headed to your Transfiguration class. They were pretty early but it was better than being late. If there was anything Professor McGonagall did not tolerate, it was definitely tardiness.   
  
  
You look at her and waves her hand in dismissal. "It was nothing.. They were just being nice. I bet they do that to everyone." You say as you hugged your books to your chest.   
  
  
"That's the thing, Ji. They don't do that to just anyone.." Taeyeon says while shaking your arm. "Those three aren't much of a social butterfly... well, except Baekhyun. Jongin Kim never, I repeat, has never talked or smiled at a girl like that before!"  
  
  
"He's a total sweetheart, yes.. but terribly shy. Both him and Yixing Zhang." Irene chirps in.  
  
  
You purse your lips in thought. Jongin was always helping you any chance he got. You thought he was naturally like that to everyone. Yixing as well, has helped you in your Charms subject one time when she was stuck on a certain spell. "It probably means nothing.. "   
  
  
Irene sighs as she and others share a look. You were smart and very gorgeous, but so naive when it came to romance. You basically had no idea that basically every guy in Hogwarts had it bad for you especially a certain group of nine. "Ahh.. our Jieunnie. What are we gonna do with you~" She coos before pinching your cheek.   
  
  
You whine, trying to pull away as you four walk into the classroom. You walk to your desk with Jennie, oblivious to the pair of eyes on you.  
  
  
Chanyeol had his eyes on you the moment you stepped into the room. From the back of the classroom, he kept his eyes on your captivating long brown hair. He smiles to himself as you turned in your seat to talk to your other two friends, giggling to something the blonde said then suddenly, you locked eyes with him. He scrambles to sit up straight, clearing his throat.   
  
  
You felt someone's eyes on you. As Taeyeon kept blabbering about God knows what, you look past her only to lock eyes with Chanyeol Park from Slytherin. You tilt your head a bit as you maintained eye contact making the Slytherin boy smile softly your way. Your eyes widen, cheeks flushing to a bright red before you quickly turn back around. Chanyeol Park has never smiled like that at all. He was always seen with a scowl or a frown on his face.  
  
  
He along with his two friends were the cold Slytherin trio of Hogwarts. They only talked among themselves, only ever smiled to eachother. So it was a surprise to see him smile at you like that. You place your hand over your heart, feeling the muscle beat wildly.   
  
  
Chanyeol smirks to himself after seeing your reaction. The way your cheeks colored a rosy pink and the way your doe eyes widen in surprise. Maybe they had a chance. Who was he kidding! Of course they did! He was Chanyeol Park after all.   
  
  
Jongdae who was seated on the other side of the room, saw the whole thing. He, along with Park, had his eyes on you the whole time. Seeing how you flushed cutely from just a simple smile from that Slytherin brat had him tightening his hold on his quill. What did this mean? Why is that Park kid looking at you?! Did he... did he like you too? His eyes narrow at Chanyeol Park who still had his eyes on you even when Professor McGonagall started her lesson.   
  
  
  
He needed to tell Minseok hyung as soon as possible.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"That's all for today students. Do not forget to go over the following chapters of our lesson!" Professor McGonagall says as her students start packing up.   
  
  
You grab your books and wand as you made your way out of the room with your friends. You fail to see Chanyeol Park headed your way as you struggled placing your books in your satchel. Your friends all became quiet seeing the tall Slytherin boy in front of you. Irene nudges your side making you look up. You gasp seeing Chanyeol who was looking down at you. Damn, was he tall.   
  
  
"Um.... We'll go ahead, Jieunie. See you at the common room!" Jennie says as she drags Taeyeon and Irene away, walking off down the hallway leaving you... With Chanyeol Park!! How dare they!!   
  
  
You watch your friends leave with a pout before your gaze falls back on the Slytherin boy. "Um.... hi?" You mumble shyly.   
  
  
Chanyeol gulps as he stares down at you before giving you another one of his rare smiles that didn't fail to make your heart beat rapidly. "Hi... Jieun. "  
  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with, Chanyeol?" You ask politely, returning his smile with one of your own, making the giant blush a bit.   
  
  
"Yes! Actually.. I was wondering if you--"   
  
  
"Jieun!"   
  
  
You look away from Chanyeol as Jongdae Kim from Ravenclaw jogged your way. This makes Chanyeol scowl, the Ravenclaw even had the nerve to smirk his way. He was doing this on purpose!  
  
  
Jongdae came just in time. He looks away from Chanyeol and down at you who was looking at him curiously with those cute doe eyes of yours. "You left this.." He says softly as he handed your journal over to you with a charming smile.   
  
  
"Oh!" You beam as you take it from him. "Thank you so much! This is like my whole life.." You say as you hug the small lavender book to your chest.   
  
  
"You're welcome." Jongdae grins widely, loving how happy he made you.   
  
  
"Jieun.. I--" Chanyeol tries to cut in.  
  
  
Your eyes widen seeing the time on your small wristwatch. "Oh my! The time... I have to get going to my next lesson." You turn to Chanyeol, touching his arm gently with a soft smile. "I'm really sorry, Chanyeol.. but you can tell me later?" You say, waving to the two before running off to your next class, Herbology.   
  
  
Chanyeol watches you leave longingly before snapping his head towards the Ravenclaw, who was sighing dreamily as you left. "You--" He growls. "You did that on purpose!"   
  
  
Jongdae jumps in surprise, looking at giant. He smirks as he crosses his arms. "Maybe I did... Maybe I didn't. Who knows?" He shrugs.  
  
  
The Slytherin giant's fist clenches tightly. "Well... stay out of my fucking way and business.. " He says.   
  
  
"Anything that has to do with Jieun is my bloody business." Jongdae says with a frown. "Tell me, Park.. You like her, don't you?"   
  
  
"And if i do? What are you gonna do about it, Kim?" Chanyeol raises a brow before chuckling dryly. "Ah, that's right. I know that you Kim freaks like her and are planning on courting her. Well let me tell you this... You three are hopeless."   
  
  
Jongdae frowns even more. "And what makes you say that?"   
  
  
"Cause you're against us Slytherins."   
  
  
Jongdae's eyes widen. "You mean..."   
  
  
"Kyungsoo, me and Sehun are against you. And you six have no chance against us."   
  
  
"Six?"   
  
  
Chanyeol snaps his fingers, grinning. "I forgot to mention! Even those Huffle dorks, Byun and his friends are in it too. So the Kim trio have a lot of work to do. But then again, i think you should just give it up." He says with a smirk.   
  
  
"Like hell, we would." Jongdae sneers. "Nothing you do or say will stop us. In the end, it's Jieun who decides. So don't be so full of yourself."   
  
  
"We'll see Kim... We'll see." And with that, Chanyeol walks away, hands in his pockets leaving a fuming Jongdae behind.   
  
  


Fuck, he really needed to tell Minseok hyung!   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"MINSEOK HYUNG! JUNMYEON HYUNG!!!!" Jongdae yells as soon as he got to the Ravenclaw dormitory, all haggard. He had just finish Flying class with Professor Hooch so his hair was a whole mess. Broomsticks and him were never really good friends.   
  
  
"Yah, Jongdae Kim! We aren't the only people in this dorm. Please be more considerate." Junmyeon scolds as he closes the book he was reading.   
  
  
Minseok looks up from his Potions assignment as the younger plops himself between the two. Leave it to Professor Snape to give out homework on their first week back. "What's up, Dae?"   
  
  
Jongdae catches his breath first as he rest his head back on the soft cushions of their couch, sighing in content from the plush material. Man, Ravenclaw had the softest cushions. "I have... something to tell you. It's serious!"   
  
  
The two elders sit up straight as they look at the youngest curiously. "What is it? Did something bad happen?" Junmyeon asks worriedly.   
  
  
"Worse!"   
  
  
"Well, spit it out, will you!" Minseok says impatiently.   
  
  
Jongdae takes deep breath first before finally spilling the beans. "So you guys know how we decided to court Jieun together, right?"   
  
  
"Yeah.. "   
  
  
"It seems... that we are not the only ones that's doing it." Jongdae says while looking at the two.   
  
  
"What? What do you mean we aren't the only ones?" Minseok frowns.   
  
  
"Chanyeol Park and his group are trying to win her affections! Worst of all, Baekhyun Byun and his friends are in for it too!"   
  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?!" Minseok yells while getting up from the couch angrily. "You mean to tell me that scumbag Park likes her?!"   
  
  
Jongdae nods with pursed lips. "Unfortunately. I saw him talking to Jieun earlier. I had this gut feeling that I needed to interfere. So i did." He smirks, remembering the look on Park's face when he butted in before he had a chance to talk to you.   
  
  
Junmyeon crosses his arms while looking at the wall, frowning. "I can't believe this. Kyungsoo Do is absolutely cunning. Ever since he became prefect that brat's ego has gotten over his head." He grumble while turning towards his friends.   
  
  
"Exactly! Park told me we didn't stand a chance against them!" Jongdae says. "I beg to differ though. We're can do better than them. There's no way Jieun will pick them."   
  
  
"They won't cause we won't let them."   
  
  
"And what about the Hufflepuffs?" Junmyeon says looking at the elder.   
  
  
"Well, they're not a threat.... yet. But we'll make sure that we're the ones who get her undivided attention." Minseok says with a small smirk. "If they play dirty, we play dirty."   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"I can't believe they left me." You mumble softly to yourself as you walked through the courtyard on your own. Your friends were nowhere to be found. Ever since they left you with Chanyeol this morning, they never once came back. You smile softly to the students, mostly males, who greet you as you walk by. All your lessons for that day were finally over and you were so excited to wash up before dinner tonight. You mostly wanted scold your friends off.   
  
  
You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn't hear feel the presence next to you.   
  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"   
  
  
You jump in surprise from the voice, looking to your right to find Baekhyun smiling at you charmingly. You blush at how close he was before clearing your throat. "Baekhyun... You scared me."   
  
  
Baekhyun chuckles as he walks with you. "Sorry, doll. I saw you walking on your own and thought I should join you." He looks at you again. "If you don't mind?"   
  
  
You smile softly at sweet he was. "Not at all.. Thank you. Usually, I'm with my friends but they ditched me earlier." You pout.   
  
  
The male next to you, coos mentally at the cute curl of your pink lips. So damn adorable. Baekhyun grins as he kept his eyes on you. "Well, it's a good thing I caught you. I wouldn't want such a pretty girl walking on her own."  
  
  
You blush at that, turning your head to hide your red cheeks. This makes Baekhyun's grin widen, seeing how sweet you looked with your red cheeks. And he was the reason behind it!   
  
  
"So are you taking advanced Potions class this year again?"   
  
  
You look at Baekhyun, smiling as you nod your head. "I am! I have it tomorrow."   
  
  
Baekhyun perks up at that. "Really? Me too! It means we're in the same class again!" He says excitedly.   
  
  
You laugh and nod. "I guess we are. Maybe we can be seatmates as well.."   
  
  
The Hufflepuff boy beams from your words. "Really? I wouldn't oppose to that. I expect you to save me a seat tomorrow then, doll. Deal?" He say holding his pinkie out to you.   
  
  
You look down at his pinkie, smiling at the cute gesture before linking your digits together. "Deal."   
  
  
Baekhyun looks down at your linked pinkies, taking in your soft skin. Your hand was so small and petite. He couldn't help but to take your hand in his. And damn, it felt perfect. Like two puzzle pieces fitting together. "Come on, let me drop you off to Gryffindor tower. " He says, hand still in yours.   
  
  
You blink, cheeks flushing once again from the skinship. But surprisingly, it felt so right. You smile and nod while following the male.   
  
  
Your walk to the Gryffindor tower was full of laughs and silly conversations. It felt comfortable sharing things about yourself to Baekhyun who was all ears the whole way. They weren't lying when they said he was a ball sunshine. He literally was. He was so sweet and all smiles as he shared stories of himself. Letting you learn more about him. And before you knew it, you were in front of the Gryffindor House.   
  
  
You look at the portrait of the fat lady who was probably pretending not to listen before looking at Baekhyun. "Thank you for dropping me off, Baek."  
  
  
"It's really no problem.. It's my pleasure." Baekhyun smiles before looking down at their hands once again. He had been glancing at it the whole walk to the Gryffindor house. Can you blame him though? He was holding his crush's hand!!!!! It was a BIG DEAL!!!   
  
  
You pull your hand away from his with a smile. "Still.. I really appreciate it." You say softly. You could've sworn that the fat lady smirked from the corner of your eye.   
  
  
He chuckles and pats your head fondly. "Of course, doll. See you at dinner?"   
  
  
"Mhm! See you at dinner." You say as wave at him, watching him walk off to his house's side of the castle.   
  
  
"That boy likes you."   
  
  
You look towards the door to find the fat lady smiling at you, finally moving from her position. "Don't be ridiculous."   
  
  
"I saw the way he looked at you, dear. And I know that kind of look... He likes you a lot."  
  
  
"He was just being nice."   
  
  
The fat lady shakes her head, sighing sadly. "Oh, dear. You are so bright, yet so stupid when it comes to men."   
  
  
You frown at her as she zips her lips and proceeds to open the door for you.   
  
  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so tell me what you think about the bad blood between the boys?


	4. 003.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potions with BaekSoo. Snape is not amused with Baekhyun AT ALL. the girls have finally caught on with the drama sizzling.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
You were always excited for Potions class. It was your favorite subject of all time. There was something about the different ingredients and potions you make that always got you excited to try it out. Professor Snape was a great teacher as well, except the times where he was moody and seem to have broomstick always shove up his ass with his attitude. He was still the one who got you into advance Potions. He saw potential in you and had Professor Dumbledore move you up to 5th Year Potions class.   
  
  
You walked into the dimly lit room, smiling to the 5th Years who greeted you before walking towards the end of the row. You made sure to save Baekhyun a seat as you remembered that you promised him that you would. You always kept promises. Speaking of the puppy-like boy, he was nowhere in sight yet. You set your book down along with your journal as you began scribbling in it as you wait for Professor Snape.   
  
  
Suddenly someone takes a seat on your left. You look up with a smile thinking it was Baekhyun only to find Kyungsoo Do's dark brown eyes staring into yours. Your eyes widen as he makes himself comfortable next to you, blinking as you try to figure out how to tell him that you saved that space for someone.   
  
  
"You don't mind if I sit here, right?"   
  
  
You snap out of your thoughts as you hear a deep velvety voice mumble next to you. "I-i... You can sit." You nod your head, blushing as he flashes you a rare heart-shaped smile. This has been the weirdest week for you. Chanyeol Park was talking to you. Baekhyun Byun walked you to your house dorms. Jongin Kim and Yixing Zhang helped you carry your books and book bag on your way to class. Sehun Oh gave you his chocolate muffin during breakfast. Now, Kyungsoo Do, the cold Slytherin prefect was smiling at you!   
  
  
"Are you excited for another year of Potions?" Kyungsoo asks as he looks at you with his pretty owl like eyes.  
  
  
Yup, a very weird week indeed. You look at him with shy smile, nodding your head. "Yeah! I heard we're going through the secondary potions this year. I've been reading about them this summer and I've always wanted to try making them." You say, eyes sparkling in excitement.   
  
  
Kyungsoo takes in your pretty face, eyes softening at the dazzling smile you give him. You were the only girl who had this power over him. When you had first transfered last year, he was in denial of his blooming crush on you. But the more he saw you, how you acted, and the way would always walk around with this aura around you. It was like magic. You were like magic.  
  
  
He was confident on his feelings for you but he also saw the way Sehun and Chanyeol looked at you. Which is why he gave the liberty of the idea to court you together. They had talked about it during their summer outing in Chanyeol's house. They were determined. So imagine their surprise when they found out two other house were after your heart.   
  
  
"It amazes me how a 4th year like you got into 5th year potions class." Kyungsoo says with another smile on his lips. "It's pretty challenging but then again, you're a very smart girl. So it's not a surprise."   
  
  
You blush at his compliments, smiling widely as you thank him, curling a loose strand of your hair behind your ear.  
  
  
"Jieunie!"   
  
  
Baekhyun yells, running over to where you were. He made sure he looked extra handsome today. Jongin was even surprise to see him shaving in the boys bathroom. He wanted to look good for his crush, okay?! Sue him! As soon as his Charms lessons were over he immediately ran out and over to Potions. Let's just say he bumped into a lot of students.... and nearly tackled Mr. Filch to the ground. But it was no biggie.   
  
  
The Hufflepuff lad smiled down at you before his eyes trail over to the boy next to you ( on the seat you saved for HIM ) only to find Kyungsoo Do glaring at him with those dark evil eyes of his. Baekhyun frowns, nearly pouting, as he eyes the Slytherin. "I think you're in my seat, Do." He says. "Jieunie saved that seat for me."   
  
  
Kyungsoo glares at the Hufflepuff even more. "Unfortunate for you, Byun. I got here first. Plus, I don't see you name on it." He says with a small smirk.   
  


Baekhyun's face flushes in anger but he hold himself back to look good in your eyes, flashing the Slytherin a forced smile. "Well, I apologize."   
  
  
You felt bad now. You promised Baekhyun you would save him a seat! You can't go back on your pinkie promise! And with how he gave you puppy eyes and a pout made you melt. You took his hand before he could walk off to find a new seat. "Baekhyunie-" You say softly, looking up at him.   
  
  
Baekhyun eyes widen, blushing at the nickname. OH MY GOD. You called him a cute nickname! AND you were holding his hand _again_!!   
  
  
"There's an empty seat here on my right. I told you I would save you a seat." You say with a soft smile, tugging him close to the other seat next to you.   
  
  
Baekhyun beams at this, taking his place next to you. He looks over your shoulder to find Kyungsoo seething in his seat and when you weren't looking, he stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
  
Kyungsoo almost snaps the quill into two. This good for nothing Hufflepuff brat Byun think he could just waltz in and take you from him, well he was WRONG. He especially did not like how he was held your hand. It's on, Byun. It is ON.  
  
  
He takes deep breaths to control his anger before smiling at you. "Jieun, is it okay if we share your book? I forgot mine in my dorm." He says softly just as Professor Snape walks into the classroom.   
  
  
"Sure, Kyungsoo." You look at Kyungsoo and nod, smiling as you place your book between you two. You don't notice how Kyungsoo scoots his seat close to you or how he leans in close to your side when ever Professor Snape would mention potion from the book. You didn't notice but Baekhyun certainly did.  
  
  
Baekhyun was pouting in his seat, watching how close Kyungsoo was or how he looked at you. He especially did not like how you smiled when Kyungsoo whispered something in your ear. It was so NOT OKAY. Kyungsoo has never been like this to anyone! So why is he doing this to you? Why is looking at you like-- Wait a minute! HE LIKES YOU TOO!!  
  
  
"AHA!" He yells all of sudden, surprising you and the rest of the class. Professor Snape did not look pleased at all.   
  
  
"Mr. Byun..." Snape frowns, walking slowly to their row. "May I ask why you've disrupted my lesson with your foolish yelling?"   
  
  
Baekhyun cowers in fear at how Snape was staring him down. He has never been his favorite teacher, then again he wasn't his favorite student as well. "I-i -i..."   
  
  
"You what?" Snape snaps, raising a brow before turning back around to walk to the front of the classroom. "Foolishery.. 10 points from Hufflepuff!"   
  
  
The other Hufflepuff students in class all groan and glare at Baekhyun who looks down sheepishly while giving them a apologetic smile. He turns to look at you, who was giving him a soft smile. He returns the smile until he see Kyungsoo smirking evilly from over your shoulder. This little---   
  
  
"Make sure to write a two scroll essay on our lesson today, I expect it to be on my desk tomorrow at noon. Dimiss."   
  
  
The students all groan this time at the heavy work Snape has given them to do overnight. You get up from your seat, gathering your journal and book. Kyungsoo quickly helps you with your books, smiling charmingly at you as you both talk about the essay. Baekhyun sees this and quickly runs after you both.   
  
  
"So.. I was thinking we work on our essays together in the library later?" Kyungsoo says while looking at you.   
  
  
"Sure.. That sounds fun, Kyungsoo. I would love that." You say while looking at the male with a beam.   
  
  
"Me too!" Baekhyun butts in, wrapping an arm around your shoulder making Kyungsoo glare at him.   
  
  
"I don't think--"   
  
  
"Of course, Baekhyunie! The more the merrier, right Soo?" You look at Kyungsoo who stop glaring at Baekhyun to give you a quite forced smile. He blushes at the nickname though. It sounded good coming from you. "Ah...yes. The more the merrier." He repeats, quite forced.  
  
  
Baekhyun smirks at him before looking down at you as you look at the both of them.   
  
  
"I have to get to my Divination class." You say as you smile at the two. "I'll see you guys later at the library?"   
  
  
"Yes." Baekhyun and Kyungsoo answer at the same time making them both glare at eachother.   
  
  
You giggle sweetly before waving at them as you headed on your way to your class.   
  
  
As soon as you were out of sight, Kyungsoo snaps his head towards Baekhyun with sneer. "You little prick! You just had to butt yourself into our study session!"   
  
  
"But I thought it would be fun to study with Jieunie, Soo." Baekhyun says with a pout.   
  


"Don't call me that." Kyungsoo deadly glares at him making Baekhyun cower a bit in fear. "You better not show yourself later or I will seriously do some damage to that handsome face of yours."   
  


"So you admit that I'm handsome?!" Baekhyun grins cheekily before yelping as Kyungsoo shoves him by the shoulder as he walks pass. "Hey! I know you like her!!"   
  


But Kyungsoo just ignores him, flipping him off the muggle way making the Hufflepuff gasp. He continues down the hall to his next lesson.  
  


"This isn't over, Do!" Baekhyun yells down the hallway before turning to walk the other way only to loud yelp when he see Professor Snape behind him.   
  
  


"You again, Mr. Byun." 

* * *

  
  
  
"So you mean to tell me, you had a study date with both Kyungsoo Do and Baekhyun Byun earlier?" Taeyeon squeals along with Jennie and Irene as you all headed down to the great hall for dinner.   
  
  
"It wasn't a date, Tae.." You say softly, brows furrowing a bit.   
  
  
"What do you mean not a date?!" Jennie exclaims while hugging your arm. "Those are like the two hottest guys in Hogwarts! You said Kyungsoo smiled at you! That guy never smiles to just anyone, Jieunie!"   
  
  
"Jennie is right.. That guy has a reputation of being the second Professor Snape." Irene says as you all walk past the humongous doors of the Great Hall. You all headed towards the far end corner where the Gryffindor's long table was at. A lot of your housemates greeted you all along with the new students of your house as you passed by.   
  
  
You smiled at them all, taking your seat next to Jennie who was stuck to you like glue. You giggle as she whines about your Charms assignment that she hasn't even started on as you all began your meal after Professor Dumbledore finished his speech for the night. Jennie suddenly gasps suddenly surprising you and the other two.   
  


"What is it, JenJen?" Taeyeon asks with furrowed brows.   
  
  
"Don't look now, but I think Minseok Kim is looking this way!" Jennie says excitedly while shaking your arm.  
  
  
Irene takes a peek over her shoulder towards the Ravenclaw table and just as Jennie said, Minseok was looking right at your side of the table. but he wasn't alone. Next to him was Junmyeon Kim. Irene grins at that before looking at you who was blinking curiously on why the three were so excited. "It seems like Minseok isn't the only one looking."   
  
  
Taeyeon and Jennie look again before squealing as they see who else was looking.   
  
  
"Sehun Oh!"   
  
  
"Yixing Zhang!"   
  
  
The three snaps their head to look at one another with frowns before looking towards the males again.   
  
  
And what they saw really surprised them all.  
  
  
Taeyeon looks at Slytherin table to see the Kyungsoo Do and his friends glancing over discreetly. Jennie looks towards Hufflepuff table to see Yixing Zhang and his friends looking over quite obviously with smiles on. And lastly, Irene looked at Ravenclaw table once again seeing Minseok Kim and his friends looking over while whispering amongst themselves.   
  
  
Who were they looking at? Directly at you, of course.  
  
  
Your friends turn to look at you, who was busy munching on your delectable roast chicken, with wide eyes. Taeyeon looks at the other two, smirking. You had three of the most popular groups attention and you were so oblivious about it. Oh this was **gold**! Especially since those three groups were from different houses.   
  
  
" Jieunie?"   
  
  
"Mm?" You look up from your food once Irene called you. "Yes, unnie?"   
  
  
"You said that Jongin and Yixing has been helping you carry your things right?"   
  
  
"And how Chanyeol and Kyungsoo smiled at you? Not to mention the muffin Sehun gave you this morning?" Taeyeon mentions.  
  
  
"And Jongdae helping you in your Transfiguration assignment?" Jennie says.  
  
  
"Yeah, why?" You ask with furrowed brows.   
  
  
"Nothing!" The three answer at the same time, giggling to eachother before they focused on their food.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, this was going to be fun to watch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: expect alot more rivalry in the upcoming chapters, lovelies!! 
> 
> xoxo rin

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hello! another exo and reader story coming at you! i noticed that reverseharem exo stories are so rare these days. and it's sad. i miss the boys so this my way of coping. i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> xoxo rin


End file.
